Hitler Sends Göring to Africa
Hitler Sends Göring to Africa is a parody series originally started by Dumb Fish Parodies. The entire first season was created by him, as was the first episode of season two. Upon his retirement, he opened up the Hitler Sends Göring to Africa series to become a community effort. This began with Superdumpfback creating Season 2: Episode 2. Later, Sonic7emerald made the third episode of the second season. Gilblitz112 made the fourth episode of the second season, while TraitorLoxoz made the fifth episode (which concludes the season). TheOwl18 was originally going to do episode 5, but YouTube shut his account down and he lost the files for the episode. This resulted in TraitorLoxoz having to make the 5th episode, who faced many setbacks while making it. A third season went into production shortly after the end of season 2 and ended on 2018 Independence Day. F-A Alexander made all the episodes in the season, though he originally intended to make only two episodes. Plot Season 1 Episode 1 The episode starts in the planning room with Krebs crying (see "best cry ever") because his fish has been eaten by Göring. Hitler wants to punish him and plans to send him to Africa. But Jodl objects to the plan as he worries about Göring who won't survive. This makes Hitler rage out, because he actually hopes Göring will die so he can't eat him or the generals. After a 2 week leap in time, Göring has already been brought to Africa and explains his current situation. He survived by eating 12 elephants a day and now he plans to become the king of Africa by eating the whole continent. Episode 2 The episode opens with Göring attacking and killing a zebra as he begins his conquest. In only 1 month, he has already conquered half of Africa. Hitler then receives news that Göring is planning to get stronger and fatter before eating Hitler, effectively declaring war on him. Not only that, he also plans to take over the world. Hewel further reveals that he has sent 361 soldiers to Africa to kill Göring; all of them got eaten. Horrified by this, Hitler regrets his decision, but not before declaring that Göring will die. Back in Africa, Göring declares himself as the new leader to a group of animals, who then bow before him. Episode 3 Krebs tells Hitler that he has sent 5 groups of soldiers to Africa; Göring eats them all, leaving behind only a few survivors, one of whom is legless. Hitler orders Krebs to instruct the survivors to continue fighting, much to Jodl's chagrin. Hitler soon remembers that he has a secret weapon, and decides to deploy it. At this point Göring has reached Egypt, and is confronted by the weapon: Shia LaBeouf himself. The two men engage in a short laser battle that end with Göring's victory. Günsche informs Hitler of Shia's death, and realizes that he has made a mistake. That night, Göring has a meeting with Fegelein, who decides to help him in his conquest, in exchange for a Pepsi. Episode 4 40 days have passed since Göring's exile, and all of Africa is now ruled by him. Hitler begins to despair, and tells Speer that he doesn't want to die. However, he has an idea. After revealing his plans, Mohnke tells Hitler of Fegelein's betrayal. Hitler orders him to hire the Fegel-busters. Shortly afterwards Göring begins his invasion of Italy. Hitler confronts Göring, and successfully kills him with a dynamite. The parody ends with Fegelein getting executed by Högl and the Fegel-busters, and eventually, the independence of Africa. Season 2 Episode 1 (Dumb Fish Parodies) Five months after Göring's death, Hitler begins to ponder if he should've captured him instead of killing him. He further notes that in his conquest, Göring ended up enslaving both the people and animals of Africa. Twenty minutes later, Göring, who survived Hitler's attack in Italy, begs forgiveness from Hitler. Göring also requests that the entire bunker (and himself) to donate money to repair the damages he caused in Africa. In the planning room, the generals begin to panic upon seeing that Göring is still alive. Hitler orders them to calm down, assuring them that he's had a change of heart. Göring furthermore assures Jodl that he is not an impostor by telling a funny joke. The parody ends with Speer eavesdropping on Göring, who intends to bail and keep the money that he received. Episode 2 - Return of the Dumb Fish (Superdumpfback) Speer informs Hitler of Göring's betrayal and speculates that Göring might be intending to use the money to buy food, or perhaps to prepare for another war. Hitler orders Günsche to find Göring. He goes to the latter's room, only to find that it is empty. Hitler decides to turn the Bunker into a "Super Mega Bunker Mobile", and begins chasing down Göring throughout Europe and Africa before eventually catching him in the borders between Chad and Sudan. When confronted, Göring simply tells Hitler that he wanted the money to make a song and begins singing about how everyone misses Dumb Fish Parodies, eventually being joined by Goebbels, Krebs, and Hitler, the latter of whom begins ranting about DFP. The ensuing musical number is abruptly interrupted by Inglourious Basterds Hitler, who complains about how terrible it was. Despite this, DFP finally reveals himself, who says that he was touched by the song and despite how terrible it was, it still has well intentions... but not before revealing that he still has a (then) small chance of returning. The Super Mega Bunker Mobile leaves Göring behind... who then reveals that he can now do whatever he wants with the money, of which there are 2 million Reichmarks. Episode 3 - Back to Egypt (Sonic7emerald) Burgdorf tells Hitler that he needs to ensure that Göring behaves before choosing a successor for DFP. Although Hitler tells him that he's already planned it, Burgdorf reveals that there are no suitable successors, which leaves Hitler heartbroken. Hitler then reveals that he has deployed 361 Patrolbots (led by Himmler) to Egypt to keep Göring at bay. Göring begins destroying and eating the Patrolbots. When Hitler finds out that all of the Patrolbots were eaten (safe for one that got severely amputated), he begins to rant and realizes that Göring will begin a new war. Shortly afterwards he receives a telegram from Göring, who reveals that he used 1 million of the money that he received to open a super restaurant, and invites him to eat there. At the recommendation of both Goebbels and Hewel, Hitler decides to take everyone to eat at the restaurant. Once in the restaurant, which was built in Cairo, Hitler tells Göring that if the meals that will be served are good enough to please him, he will forgive the latter and allow him to rule Africa, effectively falling into Göring's trap. Episode 4 - Fegelein Takes Flight (Gilblitz112) As Hitler and his subordinates eat in Göring's restaurant, Hitler and Goebbels wonder how he was able to acquire the supplies needed to make delicious food. Meanwhile, back in the Bunker, Himmler orders Fegelein to go to Egypt and resecue Hitler. Back in the restaurant, Hitler goes to the toilet to relief himself when smoke begins to fill up the room, knocking him unconscious. When he came to, he finds out that he, along with the rest of his subordinates, are caught up in a giant net inside a cave that served as Göring's hideout. Göring declares that he will punish Hitler and his crew not only by eating them, but by cooking up their remains to be served to more costumers that will become his future victims. When Göring goes out of his cave, Hitler tries to call for help, but fails due to Egypt's poor cell service. Inside a secret bunker, Walther, a subordinate of Fegelein, reported that he's caught a "sense of emergency" from Hitler. Fegelein then tells Walther, and the rest of his officers, that he will use the Fegel-plane to go to Egypt. 3 hours later, the plane lands on Cairo. Fegelein finds Göring's cave and is confronted by Göring. The episode ends with a cliffhanger as the two men begin engaging in a duel to decide Hitler's fate. Episode 5 - The Final Rescue (TraitorLoxoz) Hitler and Goebbels begins pondering on whether Fegelein will win the duel. The former thinks that his obesity will make his victory likely, but Fegelein assures him that he will win because of his "ultra special antics". Göring teleports both himself and Fegelein to a battle arena, where the duel begins. The two men begin attacking each other using a variety of attacks and weaponry. Eventually, Hitler and his subordinates free themselves by cutting off the net using a knife. They decide to go to the arena to assist Fegelein. When they arrived at the arena, Fegelein, who has become too tired to continue the battle, feels relieved, so Hitler takes his place. As the battle progresses, Hitler becomes increasingly more and more agitated until he lets out his ultimate rage, unleashing large explosions that destroys both the cave and the arena, taking Göring with them. Fegelein uses his shield to protect the all of Hitler's subordinates. Everyone begins celebrating this victory, and they all return home to Germany. One hour later, in the Bunker, Hitler is unsure over whether Göring survived the explosion. Keitel assures him that Göring is dead, but Hitler orders him to keep an eye out. Meanwhile, in the remains of the arena, a mysterious figure revives Göring using a potion... Season 3 All episodes are made by F-A Alexander. Episode 1 - Rise of the Pantheons Two weeks have passed after Fegelein and Göring's duel in Cairo. Hitler talks with Speer, Fegelein, Traudl, Eva, and Gerda regarding his plans for a ceremony celebrating Göring's most recent defeat when Traudl tells Hitler regarding reports in Egypt. Hitler reassures her that Göring is dead, but Speer tells him that Keitel, who did the investigation on Göring's fate, is incompetent. Shortly afterwards, an Anglo-American NATO convoy en route to Göring's cave gets destroyed. Both Burgdorf and Koller notify Hitler of this, with the latter telling him that Egypt, Libya, Tunisia, and Chad are under attack by an army of drones. Hitler angrily assures the latter on the phone that he will kill Keitel himself, before suddenly vanishing, experiencing random visions in the process. Weidling suggests that they carry out another search and rescue mission, but Burgdorf angrily tells him that they're at war again. Meanwhile, in Göring's fortress, Göring shows to Hitler footage of the drone army, which he calls the "Pantheons", effortlessly destroying NATO and the African countries' military forces. He also reveals that he created the Pantheons because the people of Africa have learned how to defeat him, and that he intends to use them to have his revenge by committing continental genocide. Göring then presents Hitler with two choices: be eaten, or go down fighting with "honor and glory". Hitler chooses the latter and is teleported into outer space, where Göring reveals his alternate form: Machinedramon, much to Hitler's bafflement and horror. Episode 2 - Search and Rescue Göring and Hitler engage in a grueling battle, with both men (the former still in his Machinedramon form) unleashing energy beams at each other (at one point, Göring attacks Hitler using rockets). The battle eventually ends when someone else throws a grenade and shoots at Hitler, knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, back in the Bunker, Krebs reveals through reconnaissance the existence of several of Göring's fortresses, and speculates that one of them is holding Hitler. Shortly afterwards Mohnke reports that the Pantheons have pushed further into Algeria, Sudan, and Eritrea, and that Libya has been conquered, though Chad, Egypt, and Tunisia are barely holding. Goebbels reveals that Speer has enhanced the bunker even further, upgrading the Super Mega Bunker Mobile into a [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Conestoga_class Conestoga-class] Bunker. Weidling proposed that they consult the Dumb Fish to help them, but Goebbels reminds him that the Dumb Fish is no longer with them. Eventually, the Bunker, in its upgraded form, flies into Sudan, where one of the fortresses is located. Goebbels reveals that the Pantheons have begun deploying chemical and psychological warfare, and that their destination, a NATO-Sudanese outpost that is nearby the fortress, has already been affected. When Weidling and Günsche arrived at the outpost, they find its garrison being driven insane by a red-colored gas and a terrible song that is playing loudly (not to mention backwards and at a lower pitch). The two men witness a machinegun crew shooting at something that is playing the song; eventually the crew consults the help of another soldier simply known as "Roach" to help them. By using his grenade launcher, Roach stops the song. Weidling asks him if he knows the commanding officer; Roach simply answers "yeah", and walks away as the world around them fades to black. Meanwhile, Hitler, who is imprisoned inside one of Göring's fortresses, tries to figure out a way to let the Bunker know of his presence. Göring watches footage of the destruction of his Sudanese fortress by the Bunker, and activates the Dominion battleship. (Canon) Episode 3 - A Cry for Help Onboard the Bunker, Goebbels congratulates everyone for destroying the Sudanese fortress. However, this celebration quickly turns into a rant when Günsche arrives bringing bad news: that the Pantheons have pushed further into Somalia, Ethiopia, and Uganda, as well as defeating the Egyptian forces in El Alamein and Suez Canal, and that Chad and Tunisia have become devoid of all life. When the room erupts into debates and ramblings, Fritzsche flees the room and approaches Misch, asking him for directions into the Bunker's dropship hangar. Burgdorf stops him from going any further, and tries to shoot him before being stopped by Weidling and Krebs. Inside Göring's main fortress, Hitler has a nightmare in the form of another bizarre vision. When he wakes up, a Pantheon arrives to his prison cell and gives him food. He rejects it and throws his drinking water at the Pantheon, destroying it. This gives Hitler an idea, and he takes the Pantheon's remains. Meanwhile, Göring speaks to a mysterious man whose identity is hidden by static and a low pitch about the latest situation. The man warns Göring not to underestimate Hitler's subordinates, but Göring assures him that he's merely experiencing minor setbacks. It is then revealed that the man was the one who revived Göring, and that he has formed an alliance to the latter before the events of the series, but threatens to cut off his ties to Göring if he does not behave. Back in his prison cell, Hitler has built an M1911 pistol equipped with 7 water bullets using the Pantheon's remains; he gets out of his cell and begins running around the fortress. He ambushes a Pantheon and shoots at it, causing it to instantly explode. This alerts Göring and the rest of the Pantheons, forcing Hitler to fight off many Pantheons in the process and wasting much of his ammunition. Meanwhile, Günsche spots the fortress and reports his findings to Mohnke; there appears to be no defenses around the fortress. Although Mohnke instructs the rest of his team to go there, Stehr disagrees out of concerns that it maybe a trap. He is overruled by the rest of the team, who agrees with Mohnke. Back in the fortress, Hitler begins searching for Göring. When he does get to his personal quarters, Hitler is outraged that Göring has fled. However, he finds a working radio, and contacts Goebbels using codenames about his whereabouts as well as the Pantheons' weakness. Goebbels tells Hitler to rendezvous with Mohnke's team. It's also revealed that the fortress is located inside the former Central African Republic, which Weidling notes has been reduced to a barren wasteland since the events of the first season. As Hitler tries to meet up with Mohnke's team, he gets too close to a Pantheon, alerting it. Out of panic, he opens fire and the ensuing explosion sends him flying and knocking him unconscious. He was later found by Günsche and Mohnke; the trio evacuates from the fortress, but just before the Bunker can leave, the Dominion arrives and flies into their position. Episode 4 - Battle on the Skies Göring gives Hitler a chance to surrender, which he immediately rejects. Hitler decides to deploy three of his dropships, equipped with heavy water missiles, to destroy the Dominion. Göring retaliates by deploying RGM 196 drones. A grueling battle begins on the skies with both sides sustaining heavy casualties. Both the Bunker and the Dominion closes in on each other; once the Dominion is above the Bunker, Hitler launches an EMP missile that disables it, which also has the effect of disabling the RGM-196 drones. After shooting down the remaining drones, the dropships open fire on the Dominion and destroy it. After Hitler makes a premature celebration, the Bunker detects another hostile ship approaching their position, the Hyperion, which is escorted by three Einhänder fighters and one EOS drone. The fighters effortlessly shoot down the dropships, prompting Hitler to fall back. However, one of the fighters succeeds in shooting down the Bunker, causing it to crash. Just before the Hyperion and the fighters can destroy the Bunker, a missile hits the EOS drone and destroys it. Both Speer and Fegelein contact Hitler by radio, revealing to him that they have contacted the ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler and his flight of A-10 Thunderbolt planes. When it becomes clear that the battle will be lost, the mysterious man tells Göring to meet him. Inglourious Basterds Hitler, along with his pilots, succeed in destroying the Einhänder fighters and the Hyperion, saving Hitler and all of the Bunker's crew members. A few hours later, German forces breached Göring's main fortress only to find that it is abandoned and full of offline Pantheons when suddenly they are ambushed by newer variants of the Pantheons. At this point, Göring contacts Hitler by video, introducing him to the mysterious man, who is none other than (and much to Hitler's horror) Reltih Floda, Hitler's alternate universe counterpart. Episode 5 - Finale, Or: Truly The End (The final chapter) Reltih Floda reveals to Hitler that he was the one who revived Goring after he died, as well as gave him the powers to turn into a monster and the designs of various weapons from other universes. He also reveals that he intends to take over this universe like he did with several other universes with Hitlers in them. As mentioned later in the episode, 90% of all universes had been erased by him, and the remaining 10% are in danger of meeting the same fate. After swearing that he will kill Reltih Floda, Hitler launches an attack on his base along with ''Inglourious Basterds'' Hitler the very next day, but their forces are all taken down and Hitler is brought into Floda's base along with Fegelein. In the base, Floda teleports Goring and Hitler into a desolate place for them to fight each other to the death while he has Fegelein remain behind to talk with him. With Speer's help, Hitler opens up an artificial black hole up in space and sucks Goring into it, banishing him permanently. Speer then teleports Hitler back to the bunker. However, Floda sees all of this happen and teleports away to someplace else, leaving Inglorious Hitler to destroy his base. Later in the bunker, Mohnke informs Hitler that the enemies have been defeated and Hitler tells him he will engage with Floda in the final battle in 10 hours. Fegelein tells the others that Floda still has remaining armies and how omnicidal and insane he is. Hitler requests to Speer that he give him the ability to transform into a very powerful being so as to be able to defeat Floda and stop his plan of universal annihilation. Fegelein plans to use Speer's prototype teleporter and a dropship carrying an attack team to attack Floda's orbital base, the Zeus Cannon, while also mentioning that him and Hitler alone shall kill Floda. Hours later, the plan begins. The attack team enters the Zeus Cannon via the dropship whilst at the same time Hitler and Fegelein teleport into the base, but Floda asks Fegelein to leave, for him and Hitler to have equal fighting advantages. When Fegelein refuses, Floda knocks him out, then enters his 'home universe' with Hitler to do battle. In the dimension, both Hitler and Floda turn into their most powerful forms (Jehuty and Anubis, respectively) and start fighting. After a merciless showdown, Hitler successfully defeats Floda while back in the Zeus Cannon, the attack team is shown to have died, and Fegelein self-sacrifices himself by activating the base's self destruct and blowing it up. Two days later after the incident, everything is back to peace and those who died during the battles (or rather, their remains), even Fegelein, are buried in their graves. The remaining universes are also free from the threat of being erased and destroyed. Meanwhile, Africa is being rebuilt after it was destroyed in the battles, and in the other remaining universes, other Hitlers are planning to form alliances with the 'Hitler who defeated Reltih Floda'. Hitler also receives a call from Nielegef Nnamreh, Fegelein's alternate universe self, and offers to work with him. However, Nielegef Nnamreh refuses the offer, saying he's so traumatized by Floda's antics that he has no intentions to work with any sort of Hitler. Hitler gets pissed off after he hears Nielegef Nnamreh say he would like to meet other Fegeleins to learn from them, and the episode ends with a shot of the whole multiverse. (Non-Canon) Episode 3 - World in Catastrophe (Beom Jun Koo) After the opening text, Keitel and Jodl laments the fact that Göring had unleashed his ultimate weapon, which unleashes a new kind of minions. Jodl tells Fegelein to assist them with his antics, but Fegelein tells them that his antics are useless, though Burgdorf is not convinced. Meanwhile, in Cairo, Weidling's forces are being defeated, and he has received the orders to fall back to the bunker. Three days later, Göring's new minions proceed to unleash their wrath all across Earth: in New York, a City Destroyer destroys a skyscraper with a single shot, incinerating everything in its blast radius. In London, Death Eaters slaughter civilians as well as collapsing a bridge. In Daegu, zombies attack a railyard, with civilians desperately trying to escape the chaos. In the bunker, both Himmler and Fegelein discuss about how Göring now intends to take over the world while also wiping out Germany (and eating Hitler). Himmler asks Fegelein for assistance; Unfortunately , Fegelein was unable to come up with any ideas. Meanwhile, in his hideout, Göring remarks that his minions have done well to distract the world as he reveals his ultimate plan: eating the Sun, which will then freeze the Earth and ensure his place as ruler of the world. Two days later, he flies up to the Sun and eats it. In only three days, the Earth is reduced to a frozen wasteland. Both Himmler and Fegelein discuss again, this time about Project Sunshine: a plan to fire a nuke into Göring's belly, which will then force him to regurgitate the Sun. However, there is one flaw to the plan: the nukes used are so powerful they could blow up half of the Earth if it explodes. Speer arrives to reveal that he has fixed the flaw: by nuking Göring somewhere that is not Earth. Himmler then realizes that Göring must be lured into space first before getting nuked, ending the episode. Characters *Adolf Hitler: The main protagonist. *Hermann Göring: The main antagonist of the series, who tried to take over Africa in retaliation for himself getting exiled by Hitler. *Reltih Floda: A Hitler from another universe. He appears in the third season as the true antagonist. *Hermann Fegelein: Serves as an antagonist in the first season before becoming a supporting protagonist in the second and third seasons. *Inglourious Basterds Hitler: Makes brief appearances throughout the second season, and becomes a supporting protagonist in the third season. *Patrolbots: An army of robots commanded by Hitler to prevent Göring from doing anything suspicious only to be eaten alive by Göring. They only appeared in the second season. *Pantheons: An army of futuristic humanoid drones commanded by Göring. They first appeared in the third season. *Dumb Fish Parodies: The Unterganger who started the series. Makes a brief appearance in the second season, and is mentioned in the third season. Settings *Africa **Egypt: Much of the second season takes place here, including the capital city of Cairo. **Sudan: One of the nations besieged by the Pantheons. A NATO-Sudanese outpost is located here, which becomes victim to both a chemical weapon and an awful song used as a psychological weapon. **Central Africa: Once before known as the Central African Republic, it is now a barren wasteland thanks to Göring's actions in the first season. It is also where his main fortress is located, between the towns of Bimbo and Bangi. *Germany **Führerbunker: Hitler's headquarters, that is able to transform into other vehicle modes. *Göring's fortresses: Giant fortresses resembling a fat men that are used by Göring as his headquarters in the third season. His main fortress is revealed to be located in Central Africa. They are portrayed using paintings drawn by H. R. Giger for Alejandro Jodorowsky's canceled film adaptation of Dune. *Italy: Briefly invaded by Göring in the end of the first season. *Reltih's home universe: Exactly what it says. The final battle between Hilter and Reltih took place here. Footage Used Multiple Seasons * Downfall: Used throughout the series (for obvious reasons). * The Sinking of The Laconia: Used in the fourth (season 2) and fifth (season 3) episodes. * Trololo: Used throughout the second and third seasons. Season 1 * The Lion King: Used in the second episode. Season 2 * Inglourious Basterds: Used throughout the second season. * Mogadischu: Used in the fourth episode. Season 3 * A Bridge Too Far: Used in the third episode. * Aliens: Used in the second episode. * Alien: Covenant: Used in the fifth episode. * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem: Used in the third episode. * The Animatrix - The Second Renaissance II: Used in the fifth episode. * Apocalypse Now: Used in the second episode. * ARMA II: Combined Operations: Used in the first episode. * Army Men 3D: Used in the second episode. * Battlefield Earth: Used in the first episode. * Battleship (2012): Used in the third episode. * "Bound 2" music video: Used in the third episode. * Command & Conquer series: Used in the first two episodes. * Digimon Adventure: Used in the second episode. * DSP Tries It: Thank You For The Views: Used in the first episode. * Dunkirk - "Taking to the Air" featurette: Used in the fifth episode. * Evangelion 3.0: You Can (Not) Redo: Used in the fifth episode. * Fighter Pilot: Operation Red Flag: Used in the first episode. * Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within: Used in the third and fifth episodes. * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: Used in the (non-canon) third episode. * Independence Day: Used in the (non-canon) third episode. * Independence Day: Resurgence: Used in the fifth episode. * It Happened Here: Used in the third episode. * The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Used in the third episode. * Mega Man/Rockman X4: Used in the first episode. * Mega Man/Rockman X8: Used in the third episode. * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin: Used in the fifth episode. * No Game No Life: Zero: Used in the fifth episode. * Re:CREATORS: Used in the third episode. * Starship Troopers: Invasion: Used in the fifth episode. * The One (2001): Used in the fifth episode. * The Room: Used in the first episode. * The Terminator: Used in the fifth episode. * Terminator 2: Judgement Day: Used in the fifth episode. * Transformers Headmasters: Used in the first episode. * Transformers: The Last Knight: Used in the fifth episode. * Train to Busan: Used in the (non-canon) third episode. * Vanquish: Used in the fifth episode. * Universal Soldier: Regeneration: Used in the fifth episode. * Warframe: Used in the fifth episode. * Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner: Used in the fifth episode. Trivia *The Patrolbots featured in Season 2 Episode 3 were in fact GN-XIIIs from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Sonic7emerald originally didn't plan to make them partly camouflaged, but an editing error during the production phase gave him the idea to do so. *In Season 3 Episode 1, there is a reference to another parody series set in an African country (in this case Egypt, where much of the second season takes place), Hitler's Llama Priest. **Also, the intro to that episode is intended to be a parody of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty's own intro. **Hitler's random visions consist of a screenshot from Mega Man Zero (intended to foreshadow a plot point; the same screenshot is also seen in the season's thumbnail, but just barely), as well as footage of DarkSydePhil, The Room, Battlefield Earth, Transformers Headmasters, and Mega Man X4. The random visions were improvised; Alexander originally intended to use the Japanese commercials for Mega Man Zero, but he realized that they all have terrible video quality and are too short. *The decision to feature the Sulaco and the Dominion in the third season was intended to be a reference to the fact that both Aliens and Gundam were inspired by Starship Troopers, whose actual film adaptations were also being parodied by Alexander in his series, Hitler Invades Fegeldathu. *Süleyman Tekin Gürmen made a fake episode of this series, which caused extreme outrage from the Untergangers who contributed to the second season. F-A Alexander had to post comments to warn people not to be fooled while sonic7emerald even went one step further by filing a takedown notice on the fake episode. This resulted with Süleyman's channel getting taken down in September 17. *The third season underwent a rather lengthy delay following the production of Beom Jun Koo's non-canon episodes. When some of the previous contributors to the series, Alexander included, have expressed their disappointment at the episode, it got retconned. The episode was going to be remade by Thunderbirds360TV, who was chosen by Superdumpfback. However, in February 2017, Thunderbirds360TV announced that life, as well as lack of inspiration, caused him to be unable to finish the episode. Gilblitz112 would then take charge of producing the third episode; however, in May 2017, around the same time when F-A Alexander's series, Hitler Invades Fegeldathu, gets canceled, Gilblitz112 revealed to Alexander that he does no longer have the motivation to make episode 3, prompting Alexander to make the rest of the season himself, though he was convinced by Superdumpfback to change it back to a collaboration project after the completion of the fourth episode. But when nobody else showed signs of making more season 3 episodes, F-A Alexander took the reins of the rest of the season again. *In the popular Hearts of Iron mod Kaiserreich, about Germany winning the First World War, Göring is the leader of the German colony of Mittleafrika, a position he was given as an exile point because his political party was getting too popular and he pretty much enslaves the native population. Gallery File:Hitler Sends Goring to Africa S1.jpg|Thumbnail for all episodes of Season 1 File:Hitler_Sends_Goring_to_Africa.jpg|Thumbnail for all episodes of Season 2 External links * Playlist Category:Parodies Category:Common Series Category:Feature-length Parodies Category:Completed parodies